Ngehe
by Imorz
Summary: Bokuto kalau lihat dek Akaashi biasanya langsung auto istighfar. #BirthdayDisaster untuk Miss Chocoffee


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

warning: typo(s), kearifan lokal, penulisnya bingung mau ngasih judul apa

Ngehe © Imorz

Bokuto kalau lihat dek Akaashi biasanya langsung auto istighfar.

* * *

Pokoknya nasi kuning pakai lauk ayam ditaburi bawang goreng sama kerupuk tuh sajian sarapan paling nikmat sejagad raya. Gak usah sok-sokan kaum barat, makan roti pakai selai kacang, makan kayak begitu kagak bakalan kenyang. Roti selai kacang justru Bokuto jadiin cemilan pas nonton acara bola. Plus kacang rebus, plus teh manis. Mantab jiwa dan akhirat.

Tapi kita kembali lagi ke nasi kuning. Warung sederhana milik Mbok Oikawa biasa _open_ pukul enam pagi. Sebenarnya Mbok Oikawa itu laki-laki, tapi kelakuannya lebih cabe daripada remaja SMP. Anak-anak kuliahan, Ibu-Ibu sama anaknya, pekerja kantoran, biasa nongkrong di sana mengisi perut. Warung Mbok Oikawa gak cuma menjual nasi kuning, dimenu juga tersedia nasi rames sama soto banjar. Semuanya muantep tenan.

Ini cerita tentang Bokuto Koutarou. Kenapa membahas warungnya Mbok Oikawa?

Karena Bokuto sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap warungnya Mbok Oikawa sejak masuk kuliah. Sampe lulus kuliah. Sampe belum dapet kerja. Kayak sekarang ini.

"Mbok, sambelnya mana, ya?"

Mbok Oikawa menunjuk wadah sambal di ujung meja. Tangannya sibuk memasukan nasi ke dalam bungkus daun pisang. Asistennya, si Hajime, membantu membungkuskan. Bokuto beringsut meraih. Sampai jemarinya tak sengaja terantuk jemari lain. Ia mendongak.

"Astaghfirullah."

Mari saya jelaskan. Momen seperti ini biasa ada disinetron-sinetron murahan yang episodenya sebanyak jumlah bintang di langit malam. Ingat? Pria A bertabrakan dengan Wanita B, lalu buku-buku si Wanita B terjatuh ke lantai lalu mereka saling mengambil tapi tangan si Pria A menyentuh tangan Wanita B lalu lagu pengiring terdengar dan mereka saling menatap sampai esok hari tiba. Kurang lebih seperti itu. Meski agak dimodifikasi sedikit.

Kalau yang disinetron adalah buku, difanfiksi ini adalah wadah sambal.

Prinsip Bokuto Koutarou adalah _no_ pacar _until_ halal. Kecuali Chelsea Ahlan atau Raisa Android atau Pevita Piercing atau Raline Syahud atau Yoona SNSMA atau—pokoknya yang cantik boleh macarin Bokuto, deh.

Tiap hari ditanyain mana pacar sama temen. Tiap hari ditanyain kapan nikah sama orangtua. Tiap hari ditagih bayaran kontrakan sama Paman Daichi. Maka dari itu Bokuto langsung auto istighfar.

Astaghfirullah.

Nikmat mana lagi yang engkau dustakan, wahai manusia?

Bokuto yakin ia terlalu menutup mata dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Terlalu dibuai keindahan dunia maya dan dunia 2D penuh _waifu_ aduhai. Tidak tahu kalau dikenyataan sendiri ada sosok yang se- _incredible-magnificent-extremely-pretty_ ini di depannya. Astaga, Bokuto jatuh cintrong.

"Kakak kok liat Akaashi langsung istighfar? Kaki Akaashi nyentuh tanah, kok."

Astaga. Dia ngomong. Kotoran dalam telinga Bokuto sangat tersucikan.

"Enggak, kok. Cuman kaget aja."

Dia mengangguk. Tangannya melepaskan wadah sambal.

"Adek, kalau mau pake sambalnya duluan, silakan aja." Bokuto buru-buru mendorong wadah sambal, "Tapi jangan banyak-banyak nanti kepedesan."

"Oh, iya kak. Makasih."

Bokuto menarik piringnya. Duduk tepat bersebelahan dengan si Adek. Bibir senyam-senyum kegirangan. Bentuk lope-lope keluar dari tubuhnya secara imajiner.

"Gimana, dek? Sotonya enak?" tanya Bokuto.

Mbok Oikawa menoleh, "Ya iyalah, enak! Namanya juga buatan adinda!"

Bokuto terkekeh geli. Diam-diam menyumpah semoga Mbok Oikawa cepat-cepat jadi janda. Eh, tapi kan dia laki-laki. Ya udah, sih.

"Adek namanya siapa?" Bokuto menyuap makanannya, "Kuliah?"

Adek menghirup kuah soto, "Nama adek Akaashi Keiji." Jakunnya naik turun meneguk, "Masih. Kak Bokuto sekarang kerja dimana?"

"Huh?"

"Kak Bokuto kerja dimana?"

"Bukan itu, kok tahu nama Kakak?"

"Kan Kak Bokuto Kakak tingkat. Tapi pas Akaashi baru masuk, Kak Bokuto udah mau nyusun skripsi."

Kau tahu? Dunia itu sebenarnya hanyalah sebesar daki kelingking.

Bokuto menganga. Kenapa ia baru tahu fakta mencengangkan ini? Tapi ketika Akaashi baru masuk kuliah, Bokuto memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya bercinta dengan tugas akhir. Tidak heran ia sampai tidak mengenal Akaashi Keiji. Curiganya Akaashi jadi incaran kating-kating dibawah Bokuto.

Soto Akaashi habis tak bersisa. Ia beringsut membayar. Bokuto masih menganga tidak percaya.

"Kak, boleh gak nanti Akaashi main ke tempat kak Bokuto? Untuk nanya-nanya kebutuhan kuliah, kok."

Bokuto mengerjap. Untuk kebutuhan kuliah, katanya. Kebutuhan birahi juga boleh padahal.

"Eh, iya dek. Mampir aja ntar."

Akaashi tersenyum, "Makasih, kak " Ia berlalu keluar dari warung. Bokuto melanjutkan makan nasi kuning. Masih dilanda mabuk asmara, ia berbalik ingin menatap pujaan hati.

Akaashi Keiji berhenti berjalan. Kepalanya pelan menengok ke belakang. Melirik Bokuto yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya. Malu kedapatan melirik, Akaashi buru-buru memalingkan muka lalu kembali berjalan menjauh.

Iman Bokuto luruh. Seperti coklat yang dipanaskan, ia meleleh.

"Astaghfirullah."

Akaashi Keiji itu ... Chelsea Ahlan dan sebangsanya mah lewat. Yang lain ibarat kue parfait, mewah dan elegan, Akaashi itu klepon, sederhana tapi luar biasa. Yang lain sulit diraih, Akaashi justru ada di depan mata. Syukuri yang ada, itu intinya.

Mbok Oikawa menilik, "Lu istighfar mulu daritadi. Liat setan? Habisin noh nasi kuning, lu!"

"Iya, mbok. Oh, iya! Dompet ane ketinggalan di kontrakan! Ngutang dulu, ya."

"Astaghfirullah."

* * *

Ada untungnya juga menjadi alumni yang disegani oleh para adik tingkat. Setelah menelusuri berbagai grup angkatan, Bokuto menemukan kontak salah satu ketua angkatan. Bokuto memperkenalkan diri sebagai alumni paling berpengaruh dan meminta kontak Akaashi Keiji. Menolak artinya mati. Tidak lama kemudian, ia sudah saling bertukar pesan dengan si gebetan.

Lantai disapu. Meja kaca dilap sampai bling-bling. Kotak khong guang isi biskuit siap sedia. Air panas, cek.

Kuroo Tetsurou mengerjap.

"Ngapain? Latihan jadi TKI?"

Pundak Bokuto mengendik kaget. "Apaan sih! Ngagetin aja!" Kedua tangannya memegang parfum. Kuroo diam mengamati.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Gak ke mana-mana." Bokuto menggeleng.

"Itu? Parfum?"

"Gebetan mau datang."

"Pake parfum? Basi."

Mimik Bokuto berubah merengut, "Gue nangis, nih."

"Harus nangis duit, ya."

"MAKANYA TOLONGIN!"

Kuroo menguap. Rambut belakang diusak, "Lu cukup pake kaus _you can see,_ gebetan lu udah klepek-klepek. Percaya pokoknya."

"Tapi ntar bulu ketek gue menari-nari kayak _boyband_ Korea."

"Justru kalo lu gak ada bulu keteknya malah aneh."

Bokuto menggumam, menatap kedua parfum yang sudah telanjur ia beli. "Yakin nih, gak usah pake parfum?"

"Sebelum dia datang ya lu mandi. Daki digosok sampe bling-bling kayak meja kaca noh. Mulut pakein lizterin, biar harum. Gak usah lagi deh pake parfum. Cewek-cewek zaman sekarang gak terlalu ngaruh lagi sama parfum."

Bokuto menatap Kuroo. Kuroo menatap Bokuto.

"Tapi yang mau datang ini bukan cewek," sahut Bokuto serius.

Kedua alis Kuroo terangkat dramatis. Bibirnya bergetar. Ekspresinya berubah bahagia.

"Akhirnya, lu belok juga. Makasih dah nemenin gue."

"Kampret. Kirain mau ngomong apaan."

Ponsel Bokuto bergetar. Buru-buru dirogoh.

Dek Akaashi: **Akaashi otw kak.**

Secepat sonik, Bokuto mendorong Kuroo masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Memberikan petuah agar jangan keluar sampai gebetannya pulang. Kuroo mengangguk mantap sambil menghadiahi dua jempol. Segera membalas pesan si _kesayangan_ supaya dia hati-hati di jalan.

Kamar mandi menjadi tujuan utama Bokuto. Seluruh pakaian dilepas. Keran diputar. Air membasahi tubuh. Segala macam benda basa membalut tubuhnya. Rambut, wajah, mulut, badan, sampai kaki. Semuanya tak luput dari busa. Handuk merah ditarik, mengalung di pinggangnya. Keluar dari kamar mandi, Bokuto merasa seperti orang lain. Belum pernah ia mandi sebersih itu, _btw_.

Isi lemari Bokuto itu _random_. Ada kemeja, _t-shirt_ , kaus dalam, sempak, sampai seragam _cosplay_ juga ada. Tapi dia memilih karakter yang pakaiannya paling sederhana. eL dari Death Note.

Sesuai amanat teman kontrakan, Bokuto pun memilih kaus _you can see_ hitam. Ada motif gambar gajahnya. Lucu tapi lucunya ekstrem.

"Duh, gila. Ketek gue rimba banget," ujar Bokuto sambil berkaca.

Untuk bawahannya, Bokuto memilih celana _training_ karet abu-abu. Sisinya ada sablonan kata _'You Never Walk Alone'_ yang menurut Bokuto keren abis.

Rambut disisir ke belakang. Bibir dikasih _lipbalm_ sedikit. Sedikit doang elah. Kalo bibir Bokuto kering terus ada yang nyosor jadinya berabe, kan?

Bokuto kembali berkaca. Penampilannya kayak orang mau _jogging_ sore.

"Kalo gak berhasil, Kuroo gue jadiin rendang. Meski gue gak tahu gimana bikin rendang. Pokoknya Kuroo gue jadiin rendang."

Keluar kamar, Bokuto mendengar suara khas kentut kendaraan dari luar. Ia mengintip lewat jendela. Gorden disingkap. Penampakan skupi putih dan pengendara menggunakan helm kodok membuat Bokuto _doki-doki_ entah kenapa. Apalagi ketika si pengendara melepas helm kemudian mengibaskan rambut kayak tengah syuting iklan sampo lokal. Bokuto bisa kejang di tempat.

Masalahnya yang datang adalah Akaashi Keiji dan dia merupakan gebetan Bokuto paling menawan.

Pintu kontrakan dibuka. Akaashi melirik.

"Kak Boku—"

Yang Akaashi lihat bukan roti sobek yang biasa di perut, tapi kini roti sobek ada di kedua lengan **kak** Bokuto Koutarou yang telanjang _plus minta dijilat_.

Lubang hidung bergerak otomatis. Kembang kempis macam dipompa. Bokuto mengerjap malu. Akaashi terus diam. Pasti gara-gara bulu ketek yang menari-nari ini. Kuroo calon rendang besok.

"Silakan masuk, dek."

Sadar, Akaashi langsung turun dari kendaraan. Tas ransel mengalung pada pundak sedangkan tangan mencengkeram plastik putih.

"Bawa apa itu, dek?" tanya Bokuto penasaran.

"Martabak, kak. Buat cemilan kita."

"Hoo."

Rumah kontrakan Bokuto cukup luas dan bersih (setelah dibersihkan oleh Bokuto barusan). Putih mendominasi. Propertinya modern. Sesekali pengharum ruangan menyemprot udara. Akaashi menilik ke sana-sini memperhatikan.

"Rumahnya bagus, ya. Sendirian aja, kak?"

"Enggak. Sama temen, kok. Dia lagi di kamarnya. Paling tiduran."

Akaashi menggumam. Bokuto menyilakannya duduk di sofa tamu. Retsleting tas ditarik, isi dirogoh. Akaashi mengeluarkan laptop dan beberapa buku.

"Bantu bikin presentasi ya, kak."

 _Apa aja boleh buat adek._

"Iya, dek."

Layar laptop menampilkan aplikasi presentasi. Semacam _de javu_. Bokuto sudah sering kali bertemu pandang dengan puluhan _sheet_ dan animasi bergerak demi mempercantik presentasi. Asin garam perkuliahan telah ia alami dua tahun yang lalu. Pahitnya adalah ia tidak pernah menotis keberadaan Akaashi Keiji sebagai adik tingkat paling menggemaskan.

Bokuto mulai mengetik materi perkuliahan. Akaashi melahap martabak.

"Kalo susah, kasih ke Akaashi aja ntar, kak."

"Udah. Biar kakak aja yang ngurusin semuanya. Gampang kok ini."

Akaashi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Diam-diam gugup duduk berdekatan dengan Bokuto. Sementara Bokuto benar-benar terfokus pada layar laptop.

Tiga puluh menit.

Diisi dengan jari-jari Bokuto yang lihai menekan _keyboard_ dan Akaashi yang memperhatikan seraya mulut mengunyah martabak.

"Selesai!"

"Wah! Makasih, kak!"

"Sama-sama, hehehe. Eh, Akaashi mau minum apa?"

Akaashi cepat-cepat menyahut, "Gak perlu, kak. Habis ini mau langsung ke kampus buat dikumpulin. Makasih banyak loh, kak."

Kecewa, senyum Bokuto perlahan turun. "Oh, langsung pergi, ya..."

"Iya..."

Mendapati Bokuto yang murung, Akaashi buru-buru menutup laptopnya, memasukan ke dalam ransel dan berdiri ke arah pintu. Bokuto mengekori.

"Sekali lagi, makasih banyak kak Bokuto."

Bokuto hanya menggumam. Sudut bibir terangkat sedikit.

Tepat ketika pipi kanannya ditangkup dan pipi kirinya dikecup manis. Bokuto membeliak, napas tercekat seketika.

Akaashi mundur sambil tersenyum malu. Lirikannya begitu menggemaskan.

"I-Itu martabaknya dimakan ya, kak. Buat temen kakak juga boleh."

Enak aja buat Kuroo.

"Akaashi permisi, kak."

Bokuto melambaikan tangannya lemah. Ia penuh aura lope-lope. Dikecup gebetan itu _sesuatu_ sekali. Selepas kepulangan Akaashi, Kuroo berteriak dari dalam kamar.

 _( "SATU LAGI TEMEN GUE YANG BELOK. YES!" )_

Bokuto terkekeh geli. Kuroo batal jadi rendang besok.

Ponsel bergetar dari atas meja. Bokuto segera meraih.

Dek Akaashi: **Besok pagi, Akaashi sarapan di warungnya Mbok Oikawa. Kita ketemu di sana ya, kak.**

Tangan terkepal, meninju-ninju udara kegirangan. Uluran cintanya tersambut dengan sangat baik. Tidak lama lagi dipastikan Bokuto akan berganti status. Heyaaah!

Oh, iya. Bokuto lupa ia belum bayar utang sama Mbok Oikawa.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: selamat ulang tahun Miss Chocoffee a.k.a Tacho. yah, beginilah yang bisa kupersembahkan. sangat tidak ber-eyd/ebi sekali boi, maafkan. terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!


End file.
